1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an arched jamb for providing arched wall openings, such as doorways, windows and the like, and, more particularly, is concerned with a standardized arched jamb assembly and method.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Arched jambs provide arched wall openings, such as doorways, in homes. Arched jambs generally cost more than conventional rectangular jambs but they dramatically enhance the aesthetic appeal and thus the market value of homes.
Prior art arched jambs typically have an upper arched jamb member which defines the top of the arched wall opening and a pair of upright jamb members which define the opposite sides of the wall opening. The upright jamb members have upper end portions which support the upper arched jamb member at its opposite ends. For aesthetic reasons, the upper arched jamb member is typically positioned at a standard height above the floor no matter what the width of the wall opening is between the upright jamb members. Thus, as the width of the wall opening or distance between the upright jamb members changes, the arched jamb members are utilized that have varying radii of curvature. Heretofore, such variation of arched jamb member curvatures has been accommodated by varying the configurations of the features that support the opposite ends of the arched jamb member which, in turn, accounts for a part of the greater costs of construction of arched jambs over conventional rectangular jambs.
For example, in one prior art arched jamb A as shown in FIG. 1, recesses B are cut in the upper end portions C of the upright jamb members D to receive the opposite ends E of the arched jamb member F. Whenever the radius of curvature xe2x80x9crxe2x80x9d of the arched jamb member F and the distance xe2x80x9cdxe2x80x9d between the upright jamb members D are changed, the angular configuration of the recesses B of the upright jamb members D has to be changed which adds to the overall costs of the arched jambs.
In another prior art arched jamb disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,128,864 to Barry et al., an upper elliptical arched assembly is made of a center arched member and two opposite side members attached to the center arched member. Each of the side members are cut with a taper at both end portions thereof. The side members are cut along respective first and second cut lines that form the tapered end portions. The first cut line is angled along the top portion of the side member such that the top surface of the top end portion of the side member is substantially parallel to the bottom surface of the center arched member when these pieces are attached together. Also, the second cut line is angled along the bottom end portion of the side members such that the top surface of the bottom end portion of the side members is substantially parallel to an inner row of wall studs, or upright members, when attached thereto. So in this prior art arched assembly, three separate pieces with two different radii of curvature are attached to each other to form a single arched assembly. Each side member is configured to transition the radius of curvature of the center arched member into the radius of curvature of each side member which requires different cuts to accommodate different radii of curvature. Thus, the upper arched assembly of this prior art arched jamb would add still further costs rather than reduce costs of arched jambs compared to conventional rectangular jambs.
From the foregoing discussion, it is readily understood that neither of these two prior art arched jambs seem to provide an effective solution of the aforementioned problem. Consequently, a need exists for an innovation which will provides a simple and inexpensive solution to the problem found in prior art arched jamb of an arched wall opening without introducing any new problems in place thereof.
The present invention provides a standardized arched jamb assembly and construction apparatus and method designed to satisfy the aforementioned need. The arched jamb assembly of the present invention introduces standardization in the sense that cuts made on the opposite ends of an arched jamb member and in the upper end portions of upright jamb members, that form the interfaces there between in the arched jamb assembly, have the same angular configurations, and thus are made standard, irrespective of the curvature of the upper arched jamb member and the horizontal distance between the upright jamb members which is the same as the width of the wall opening defined by the standard arched jamb assembly. The construction apparatus and method of the present invention provide simple and inexpensive tools, techniques and structure for use in constructing the standardized arched jamb assembly.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to a standardized arched jamb assembly which comprises: (a) an arched jamb member having a pair of opposite ends and first angled cuts made on the opposite ends, the arched jamb member also having a predetermined curvature and radius of curvature; and (b) a pair of opposite upright jamb members having upper end portions and second angled cuts made in the upper end portions which meet and interface with the first angled cuts (notched cuts) on the opposite ends of the arched jamb member so as to assemble the arched jamb member with the upright jamb members to form an arched jamb assembly for defining a wall opening, the first and second angled cuts of the arched jamb member and upright jamb members being comprised of two sides and having substantially identical standard configurations irrespective of variations in the radius of curvature of the upper arched jamb member provided to define wall openings of different widths between the upright jamb members.
The present invention also is directed an apparatus for constructing an arched jamb member for an arched jamb assembly. The apparatus comprises: (a) a fixture having opposite ends and adapted to stationarily hold an arched jamb member such that opposite ends of the arched jamb member (or at least one end) extend outwardly from the opposite ends of the fixture; and (b) cutting means for making an angled cut at each of the opposite ends of the arched jamb member such that an apex is formed by the angled cut that protrudes outwardly from the respective opposite end of the arched jamb member.
The present invention further is directed to a method for constructing an arched jamb assembly which comprises the steps of: (a) making an angled end cut at each of a pair of opposite ends of an arched jamb member such that an apex is formed by the angled cut, preferably a right angle, that protrudes outwardly from the respective one of the opposite ends of the arched jamb member; (b) making an angled notch cut in an inner corner of each of the upper end portions of a pair of upright jamb members such that the angular configurations of the angled end cuts and angled notch cuts are substantially the same; and (c) placing the arched jamb member on the upper end portions of the upright jamb members such that the angled end cuts of the arched jamb member meet and interface with the angled notch cuts of the upright jamb members so as to assemble the arched jamb member with the upright jamb members to form an arched jamb assembly for defining a wall opening.
The present invention further allows for the fabrication of a standardized angled cut for the protrusion of the arched jamb member and notch of the upright jamb members and the standardized location and structure of the notch on the upright jamb members thereby avoiding the custom fabrication of openings depending upon the opening width. Further, the application of these standardized notch and protrusions provides substantial standardization of fabrication techniques.
These and other features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon a reading of the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the drawings wherein there is shown and described an illustrative embodiment of the invention.